With rapid development of science and technology, terminal devices such as mobile phones and tablet computers are applied widely. Users may use these terminal devices to conduct various activities, such as communication and entertainment.
In the process of studying the present invention, the inventor finds that an existing terminal device does not have a waterproof function, so that after the terminal device falls into water, a short circuit occurs on a mainboard circuit of the terminal device.